The Filthy Reunion
by The Ram 94
Summary: We are back and better than ever!


A camera comes on and a some what familiar face is on the camera. It shows a male in his late 20's, with a soul patch goatee and a devilock hairstyle. He had several piercing, including the left side of his lip, his tongue, and 2 in each ear. He wasn't wearing a shirt and as the camera turned you saw numerous tattoos and 2 belts. One read WEB World Champion and the other WEB Tag Team Champion. On his left pec you saw Dare 2bMe, on the right, made in 94, and on his stomach DILLIGAF. On his right arm was a ram. Across his entire back there was a cross with many people's initials in it. On his shoulder blades it read Wyatt, while the back of his neck read sXe (straight edge). Sitting next to him was a red headed woman. Her hair went down to the middle of her back and she was wearing a green tube top and black shorts. On his other side, there was a blond haired woman, hair in a pony tail, wearing a blue tank top and swim shorts. The guy looked at the camera and gave a big smile.

"Welcome back to THE FILTH SHEET. I am Justin "The Ram" Wyatt. As you all know, the last time everyone of Filth were together, one of us went crazy, only to be stopped by me. But anyway did I tell you guys the time I caused a twenty care pile up? 19 hot women and Russell's mom couldn't stop staring at my awesomeness. I should watch when I cross the streets." A man ran in and tackled Justin to the ground.

"Don't talk about my mama." He started slamming Justin's head into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow ow, stop, ow, starti, ow, ng to, ow, piss me off." He kicked the guy in the groin. The guy rolled onto his side and its was Russell. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, boots and a tank top. The two of them stood up after some time and hugged like brothers. After they took their seats, more people started to file in. Two girls, both wearing shorts, shoes and camo tank tops. Then came a boy with long black hair, wearing shorts and another with dirty blond hair, wearing pants, one in a wheel chair.. Following them were a blond haired guy, wearing jeans and boots, and two brown headed girls, one wearing a bikini and the other was Courtney. and finally, a white haired male, wearing a derbis, a blank coat, loose white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a silver plated cross necklace and a brown headed woman with her arms around his shoulders. She was wearing a fox fur coat and hat, with a sexy, black dress underneath, along with lots of jewelry. Everyone sat down and they all looked around. Justin spoke up.

"OK roll call. Russell, Sean, Justine, Courtney, Roku."

"Actually, its Koster now."

"Fine, Koster, Asheel, Katie, Izzy, John, E Scope, Bridgette, I know you're here already. Hey, where's Slater?" The door busted open and a bald guy with a beard came in.

"Uhh, can we help you?"

"Yeah real nice hello for an old friend. Dude, its me, Seth."

"Dumbass." Russell coughed. Seth slapped him in the back of the head.

"OK, looks like everyone is here. So why don't we talk about what we've done since the final show. I'll start. Bridge, E and I returned to San Diego and got married. I became a writer, with several of my books becoming number one best sellers. Bridgette kept surfing, but went pro and well after a night, one of my swimmers took hold, and shes preggers. E, well some things never change. She's still my psycho wife. OK, how bout Koster?"

"After the show ended, I traveled, went to Hollywood to become an actor, then I met the love of my life and my wife, Mindy. She was a singer and a model, and we hit it off, It took 2 years before i got enough guts to ask her to marry me and she agreed. Now we go to church every Sunday and donate a good portion of our money to them every week. Uhh, Sean?"

"Well me, Courtney and Justine all got married in Canada and one of our movies were accidentally published over the Internet But strangely, it was big even though a special aspect was brought in. Justine, why don't you tell em."

"... I... I have... a penis as well as a vag That's why we kept Courtney around as well."

Everyone sat there and Koster threw up on John.

"Sorry, but thats disgusting. Sean, how could you even have sex with her? She has a penis."

"Hey man, I never touched it. It was Courtney that had that part. But even if Courtney hadn't been here, I would still love Justine."

"OK, lets go on to Seth and John."

"We both became stunt men and were unfortunately crippled when we jumped from a plane and I landed on a tractor, surprisingly unharmed then Seth fell on top of me, breaking my C-7 vertebrate, and for the last 5 years I've been paralyzed and hes been gloating. Uhh Katie, Izzy?"

"Pop star life baby. Russell?"

"Went to jail for fucking a pig, then got sent to prison for punching out 6 guards and 2 fellow prisoners. While in there, I was able to fool the sodomites. I drew my face on an old carnival game they had there. You know, those ones where you shoot water at it and it fills up. They fell for it. I escaped through the sewer lines. It was really shitty."

"Yeah thanks for that you smart ass mother fucker. Now that everyone has told their sto-" Justin said.

"Wait, I didn't tell my story." Seth said.

"Shut up, you're the only one of us that didn't do something big with their life."

"Does anyone have anything to drink? I'm seriously thirsty." Bridgette said.

"Don't worry babe. Once this is is all over I got something you can suck on, a big hose." Justin said with a smile.

"My bitch is thirsty and you offer her a shot glass?" E-Scope said, which caused everyone to laugh." Justin looked like he was going to yell but he stopped.

"OK ha ha. Now the reason everyone is back is there is some unfinished business around here. The titles we all have. I hold the world title and tag titles, Justine you have the women's and Seth, you're my tag partner. Well I was. I'm giving the tag title to Russell. Now I will defend my title against Koster in a rematch, but this time its a simple no dq. Russell, Seth, I have a special tag team for you guys to go against. And baby sis, you will defend in a gauntlet match. But first I have a surprise." The party boy song played and Lindsay came out in a playboy bunny outfit. She got right up in Seth's face and started dancing around for him. He got up and started to grind with her, but Justin tackled him to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, I wouldn't do that kid cock. Straight the fuck up. Stick your dick up in there, its gonna fall right off your balls." Lindsay kicked Justin in the gut and flipped him off.

"You didn't seem to mind all those times."

"Yeah about that, the reason we did it in the dark is cuz I never really fucked you. I had someone else do it. Here he is." John Taylor came out.

"No my dick didn't fall off, but i did get crabs, gonorrhea, and genital herpes. But man that was still good." Lindsay jumped on top John and started making out with him.

"Get a room." Justin said as everyone went out to the main floor. Justin grabbed a mic.

"The following is a tag team match scheduled for 1 fall and is for the WEB tag team championship."

"Wait, why us first?" Russell asked.

"Because I said so you little fuck fart. And because of that its also a no dq Introducing the champions, Russell The TitanWolf and Seth the Anaconda. And your opponenets, R Truth and John Morrison." Everyone seemed shocked as the two superstars walked down the ramp and entered the ring. The bell rang and it started as Morrison and Slater. Morrison got the upper hand as he threw Seth into the ropes then hit a calf kick. Morrison bounced off the ropes and hit a running shooting star, but Seth kicked out at 2. Russell grabbed one of the title belts and put it around his waist. Morrison waited for Seth to stand and hit a Flying Chuck. Morrison pointed to the turnbuckle and as he jumped to the top rope, Russell used the title belt and hit Morrison in the face. He fell from the top rope and Russell used his feet to stay on the ropes and tagged himself in. He ran and superkicked Truth then picked Morrison up and hit a piledriver. 1 2 3.

"Winners and still tag team champions, Russell and Seth." They started to celebrate and got out of the ring and grabbed a drink. "Russell, look behind you." Ram said.

He pointed behind him and a skinny guy wearing a Pepsi racing hat, Jeff Gordon sunglasses, Nike shorts, and a AK-49 tee shirt. He spring boarded over the top rope and hit a drop kick before running away.

"Don't worry, he'll be back, he's our guest. We also have another one, but shes going to be a surprise. Now onto our next match. It will be a 7 woman gauntlet for the title. Introducing first Eva and her opponent Katie Ferret." The girls locked up, with Katie locking in a headlock that Eva countered with an atomic drop, then a bulldog headlock. Eva grabbed Katie by the arms then lifted her up in a double chicken wing then walked over to the turnbuckle and slammed her face first into them. 1 2 3 "Next opponent Courtney" Courtney jumped over the ropes and hit an elbow smash that made Eva fall. She motioned to Ram who tossed her a chair. Courtney smashed it several times across Eva's back then hit a sunset flip powerbomb. 1 2 3 " Up next Justine." Justine ran in and hit an Oklahoma roll 1 2 3. " Next Opponent, Lindsay." She jumped in the ring and hit a lou threz press, followed by multiple punches. She got on the top rope and went for a corkscrew senton, but Justine moved and Lindsay grabbed her back in pain. Justine waited for Lindsay to stand and hit a forward Russian Legsweep. 1 2 3. "Next opponent Izzy." Izzy went under the ropes and grabbed Justine by the hair and pulled her to the ground. She slammed Justine's head into the ground several times then punched her in the face a couple of times. She walked towards Justine's legs and stomped on her crotch before locking in a figure 4 leglock to which Justine tapped. "Next E Scope." Izzy grabbed E by the shirt and ripped it off and E ran and hid under the ring.

"Woah, woah, woah, not that I didn't like that, but since you used an underhanded tactic to win, you have one more opponent. And your opponent, Mickie James." Mickie ran to the ring and hit a spinning heel kick on Izz. Mickie then picked Izz up and hit a ddt. 1 2 3.

"Winner of this match and new women's champion, Mickie James." Mickie started to celebrate, but Justin came up behind her with a chair and cracked her with it and when she fell he kept hitting her.

"You have one more opponent. Bridgette." Bridgette ran in the ring and covered her. 123. "New WEB Women's Champion, Bridgette." Bridgette celebrated and Justin grabbed her in a big hug.

"Now I want all but me, E-Scope, Koster and Mindy in the back. It is now time for the World Title Match." He and Koster got in the ring and Justin hit a double leg take down then followed it up with a catapult into the turnbuckle Koster stumbled a bit then Justin grabbed him around the head and hit a running snapmare into the second turnbuckle then as Koster came out of the corner, Justin hit a clothesline. He went to the top rope and went for a 450 splash, but Koster moved and Justin caught canvas. Koster capitalized on this and grabbed Justin and threw him into the ropes. As Justin came back, Koster dropped to the ground and Justin came back and Koster jumped over him. Justin slid out of the ring and put his arm around Mindy. She didn't see who it was and she put her arms around him. She looked at him and screamed and Justin acted horrified.

"Are you kidding me?" Koster yelled. Justin stood there and Koster springboarded over the top rope and Justin pulled Mindy in front of Koster and he fell onto his wife. Koster started to freak out over this and as he started to stand, Justin hit him with a chair and he fell onto Mindy. Justin continued to hit him then picked him up. He grabbed Koster around the throat and threw him into the ring post. Koster collapsed on impact. Justin picked him up then put his arm against the ring post and picked the chair and hit Koster at the elbow. Koster grabbed at his arm and Justin cracked him across the back. Koster collapsed to his knees and Justin hit him again. Koster fell onto his hands and knees and Justin backed up and then ran and punt kicked Koster in the head. He then turned around and kicked Mindy in the head as well. He threw both of them back into the ring and went under the ring and grabbed a table and slid it in and grabbed a singapore cane and slid into the ring. He used the cane on both of them then set the table up near the corner. He placed both of them on it and got on the top turnbuckle. He placed the cane under the back of his knees and hit a leg drop, driving Mindy and Koster through the table. He tossed Mindy through the ropes and pinned Koster 1 2 3.

"And I am still World Champion. Good Night." The camera went to black and Koster and Mindy stood up.

"Good job guys, I think the fans really beleived it this time." Justin said as he shook both of their hands.

"I know, gosh they would be mad if they actually knew we faked all this." Mindy said.

"Koster, I really liked how you wanted to use Mindy for the story line. You two are some of the greatest actors I've ever had the privelage of working with. Welp, lets get out of here and get somethin to eat." Justin said as the three of them walked to the back. 


End file.
